


I Like Knowing Things - Part 1

by Sophie (TheHolyFoxFace)



Series: I Like Knowing Things [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 16:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20549516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHolyFoxFace/pseuds/Sophie
Summary: The door knob turned. The little courage I had was starting to fade away as I moved back towards the wall. A sob came out of my lips when I failed to keep it inside. I realized I was going to die.





	I Like Knowing Things - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This thing that I’m doing is something very impulsive. I wanted to at least finish part 2 before posting this but I said “fuck it”, so I’m posting it. I haven’t re-read it this morning before posting it, so if there are any mistakes they’re mine. Also it’s my first time writing fanfiction so please let me know if I did something wrong, especially in the warnings, thank you :)
> 
> You can also find me on: [Tumblr](https://theholyfoxface.tumblr.com/)  


“Crap crap crap” I was running up the stairs with the box of salt in my hands, trying to stop the sobs in my throat. Oh Lord, Jesus help me. I was completely out of breath by the time I got to my room. I heard the demons destroying everything downstairs, looking for me.

“Okay Y/N, think. Think! What do we know about demons? Shit!” I ran my hand through my hair, feeling the panic and the tears rising up. “No,” I closed my eyes, “no Y/N, we gotta stay calm. Breathe, just fucking breathe!”

I tried to calm my racing heart and I ran my hands over my face. This was not supposed to be real. This was supposed to exist only in books, but their black eyes… they looked so real. And the smell, like rotten eggs. I practically lived of fantasy books, and those could only mean one thing: demons. I sounded completely crazy even to myself, but I knew what I saw, and even if it was not real I could hear the sound of things getting destroyed. I did not want to be one of them.

“Focus!” I whispered angrily to myself, tying my hair up in a bun. I opened my drawers, looking frantically through the darkness and the tears.

“Come on…” As I failed to fight back the fear the crashes on the lower floor kept going on. I was only hoping for one thing in that moment, that the fair moonlight was enough to find what I was looking for.  
“Yes!” I took it in my hands: the small gold rosary my grandma gave me when I was little was now in my hands. But it was still too soon to be singing victory: I heard grunts, like if someone was fighting, then an awful scream. A low voice, it was a man, told someone (I hoped it was someone and not something) to check upstairs. I ran in my bathroom, locking the door and putting a line of salt in front of it. I tried to make a circle to stand in with what was left in the box, but there wasn’t enough. I grunted with frustration when I gave up and started to look around: I had to find something else, a line of salt wasn’t going to be enough. Honestly nothing could ever be enough, but I pushed that thought back in the dark corners my mind.

I was scared shitless. Nothing made sense and my mind was full of racing thoughts. Other than the rosary in my hands and the line of salt, I had nothing. And as if that wasn’t enough I realized I was trapped.

Panic rose again. I fought against it, trying to find another solution.

Okay, think think think. We need to kill them. No not kill them I can’t kill them they’re too strong. So maybe wound them? Okay wound them so I can run. Holy water? I could scream the exorcism formula but if th-

I heard the door of my room open. How could I be so dumb to leave it unlocked? I braced myself, rosary in my hand, praying to someone. I don’t even know who I was praying to, I was just begging for my life.

“Hello? Is there anyone here?” I stood silent, but panic and fear came back to me. The tears I thought I had fought back came back, running down my face as I cried in silence. I sniffed and whispered, “You can do this.” I lifted my arm to dry my tears. “You can do this.” Maybe if I repeated it enough I would have believed it.

The door knob turned. The little courage I had was starting to fade away as I moved back towards the wall. A sob came out of my lips when I failed to keep it inside. I realized I was going to die. The knob stopped.

“Is anyone in here?”

I put the hollow of my elbow in front of my mouth, trying to keep the sobs inside.

I’m not gonna go down without a fight. I forced myself to move my back from the cold wall, straightening out my back and taking deep, shaky breaths.

“You can open up, I’m not gonna hurt you.” It sounded nice, not like a threat. But demons lie.

“Yeah, my ass you won’t!” I said, trying to sound confident but in reality, another choked sob came out at the end of the sentence. I can do this.

I sniffed, then I shouted again “I know what you are, I know how to kill you!” I couldn’t. And as soon as I said those words I realized that it wasn’t a good idea to threaten a demon, but at least this time I sounded a little less scared. I will do this.

Footsteps came from the other side of the door, and I heard two people whispering to each other.

“Are there any left?” “No, there were only two of them, none on this floor.” This last voice was new, but it still was a man.

There aren’t any left. As soon as I realized what they had said, a wild thought went through my mind. It was very, very stupid, but at least it seemed better than just stand there and wait. I had nothing to lose, so if there were only two, maybe I could outrun them, maybe I could…

“Sweetheart, we’re not demons. Open up, we’re not gonna hurt you.” This time, the voice was the new one. It was deep and as nice as the first one, but when you heard the word “demon” I froze. A little voice in my head told me that maybe, only maybe, I should trust them…

“I said no, you’re lying! Demons lie!” Every molecule of body was trembling with fear, but I had no intention of dying without a fight. I moved against the door, ready to put my plan to work, but then I heard a click, and the door opened, ruining my line of salt.

I jumped back, panic in my whole body, closing my throat. The tears in my eyes made my vision blurry, but I distinguished two men on my door, knives dirty with blood on the floor. My plan went out of the window the moment I saw them, because I realized that with their size I would have never been able to go past them.

The taller one walked towards me, and I screamed at the top of my lungs. He stopped before what was the line of salt, and I started yelling the exorcism ritual: “Exorcixamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas,” he was still standing there, “omnis incursio infernaliis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica.” I was out of breath, tears streaming down my cheeks, I pushed my back towards the wall but I kept going. “Ergo, draco maledicte, ecclesiam tuam securi ti-“ a sob came out of my throat, and my back slid down my wall. The other man said something and came into the bathroom, and with renewed fear I started shouting again. “Secure tibi, facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos!”

They just stood there. I closed my eyes. The whole “make them fight for it” had just gone out of the window, I was just hoping they’d make it quick.

There were no sounds, but I felt the light turn on.

“Well, that was intense.” I looked at the man who had just talked: he had short hair, green eyes, his right hand was dirty of blood and his shirt had some of the red substance splattered on it, but he didn’t look really threatening. He was looking at me with confusion on his face, but I knew it was just an act.

With the new light I saw the knives still on the floor, and the last spark of will to live lighted up in me. I quickly looked at the taller man but he was looking at me in the same way as the other, so I pushed on my legs and I ran as fast as I could.

I didn’t make it far. The short-haired man was fucking fast, and he grabbed me as soon as I put my foot next to him. I fought with nails and teeth, trying to get out of his arms, but he was very strong too.

“Son of a b- Sam, a little help here?” he shouted, I kept going, but he pinned me against the wall, his hands on my wrists, keeping them over my head. I tried to kick him with my knees, but he stopped me with one off his long-ass legs.

“Well, aren’t you a fighter.” He mumbled out of breath, and a little bubble of pride grew in me and I growled in his face, “I’m not gonna beg you.” I sounded far more confident than I really was as I looked him in the eyes. But I saw only confusion.

“Dean, let her go.”

“What? You’re kidding, she almost scratched my eyes out!” This Dean looked over his shoulder towards the other guy and I saw a little scratch under his left eye. A little grin came up on my face.

“Yeah, ‘cause she’s scared, Dean. Let her go.” He did as he was told and I immediately looked towards the door.

“Don’t you even think about that. Imma tackle you to the ground if I have to.”

They weren’t going to let me go. I took a deep breath, “Just make it fast.”

Well, so much for the not gonna beg thing.

My knees were wobbling with fear, but I didn’t give in. I wasn’t going to die on the ground.

“My name’s Sam.” Said the other guy, coming towards me. “This is my brother, Dean. We are hunters, we hunt things like demons, vampires, werewolves-“

“Hold up, you’re just gonna give her the talk?”

“-but we’re not here to hurt you.” Sam concluded, ignoring his brother. Dean scoffed, turning around and walking across the room.

“How do I believe you?” I whispered. I didn’t want to meet his gaze, but my pride made my eyes turn up to meet his. The electric light of my bedroom (did they turn it on when they got in?) made it easier to see their color: they were hazel, not black.

He chuckled, “Don’t you think if we wanted to kill you, we’d already done it?”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on Tumblr:[TheHolyFoxFace](https://theholyfoxface.tumblr.com/)


End file.
